


Shelter

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Present Tense, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy is dangerous when Ethan's magic still hangs in the air, pregnant, and a crash of thunder from the demon storm provides the downbeat for Faith's every thrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Lightning flashes outside. It's Ethan's doing--weather magic is just his style: unpredictable, difficult to control, where a butterfly flapping its wings in Central Park can unleash a storm elemental in Singapore.

Giles and Faith take shelter from the hurricane (if you can call it that; the main thing Faith took from her briefing was that it was crazy and weird and very, very dangerous) in the basement of the evacuated building which once served as a Council field office. They take shelter in each other, in each other's bodies, in the sharing of love and lust between Watcher and Slayer. Their clothes line the basement floor and Faith lies back on the emergency cot (next to about thirty gallons of bottled water) and thinks of England--where Dawn is right now, managing from afar, trying to deal with this and a hundred other crises from her office at 99 Great Russell Street--where Dawn is right now, very possibly fucking Kennedy right this very second but Faith can't very well complain since she is after all doing the same with Giles--and the English Watcher who is inside her at the moment.

The baby Slayers have already scoured the region for any sign of the delinquent chaos mage and found nothing; as usual, Ethan has managed to escape even before Faith and Giles arrived to deal with the mess he left behind him. Giles, because no one knows Ethan better, not even Dawn herself, no one else finds Ethan's deliberate unpredictability quite so predictable; and Faith, because she's known the freedom of the type of chaos, unbridled license, that Ethan offers--and has turned away from it. The baby Slayers are untested, but Faith can resist the temptation, because it's what she does ever minute of every day, with every breath she takes.

Or at least that's how Dawn explained her decisions to Faith, and Faith just hopes Dawn's trust isn't misguided.

For now, Faith just thrusts her hips up to meet Giles, and _oh her God that feels so good_; Giles is, must as he would never admit it (but he doesn't deny it, either, and that's pretty damning evidence right there, knowing him), quite experienced, and it's not as if Faith hasn't been around the block more than a few times herself. He works slowly, with deliberation and greater respect for her pleasure than most of the partners, male or female, she's had.

And that's not knocking those partners, either; there's something to be said for sex-crazed mad lovemaking where one loses oneself to the frenzy. But frenzy is dangerous when Ethan's magic still hangs in the air, pregnant, and a crash of thunder from the demon storm provides the downbeat for Faith's every thrust. So it is a restrained indulgence they allow themselves, one pursued with as much dedication and self-control as that of a master craftsman or artisan, as they take comfort in each other.

If asked--and if Faith could somehow force an answer, disallow evasions and untruths--Giles would no doubt say his thoroughness was part of his Watcherly duties. Is it his job to take care of the Slayers, to see that their needs are met (although Faith is fairly certain that besides her and Ken, there aren't many Slayers who get _these_ needs taken care of personally by Giles)? Normally Faith would say fuck off to that--she can look after herself, thank you very much, doesn't need a Watcher and tends to fuck them up when she has them--but Giles knows what he is doing and she _really_ doesn't want him to stop.

Mercifully, he doesn't.


End file.
